


The one where Zayn won't GTFO

by Baest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baest/pseuds/Baest





	The one where Zayn won't GTFO

“God I’m so in love with you,” his eyes are shiny, so, so shiny and blue and they’re almost too bright too look at. “I’m so glad to hear you say that, now I can feel good about tomorrow, knowing you won’t leave me at the altar. “He looks up at Louis through his lashes, begging his heart to calm down, feeling his soul practically jump through his chest. They older boy has his head resting in Harry’s lap, hands intertwined on his chest, with a movie paused and forgotten in the background. Louis’ delivery sits on the coffee table of their soon to be shared home, roses making the room fragrant and romantic. As they sit, curled up into each other for probably the last time as boyfriends, Louis’ phone rings, unforgiving. He knows who it is and he knows they will be here to get him and drag him away soon. “After tomorrow, no one will be able to take me away from you.” He promises and sighing, nudges Harry’s arms from around him and stands. “You are not my best man anymore,” Louis says, irritated, and harry can’t help but smile fondly at him. “Don’t listen to him, I’ll let you be mine!” He yells to where he knows Zayn can hear him through the phone. 

Five minutes later, after much screaming and laughing from the three of them, after Louis had turned his phone on silent to argue for “Just one last night together” Zayn was quick to remind him that neither of them were dying, just getting married, and it would be bad luck for them to spend the night before their wedding together and how would he feel being the downfall of the marriage of the hottest couple of the century? Terrible, that’s how. So Zayn is bringing backup and should be pounding at Harry’s door any minute now, but Louis isn’t going without a fight. Zayn knows where they key is and so the two decided to take another approach to get the other boys to leave. Harry is laid back on the couch facing the doorway with Louis on his lap, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“OI, quit sucking face and come on!”


End file.
